Musical Intuition
by gypsyrin
Summary: Previously Music Makes Our Lives. Drabbles written to songs, any and all pairings are possible!
1. Disclaimer

DISCLAIMER

Square Enix owns Final Fantasy VIII which includes Squall and co!

PLUS!  
I do not own any of the songs!! All rights go to the owners of all content used!

This is based on well... this

**01.**Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
**02**. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
**03.**Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only  
have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you  
start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No  
lingering afterwards!

Selphie - "For those of you who may say that -gypsyrins- drabbles are in fact not drabbles, turns out they are! *Ahem*.. Squall explain!"

Squall - "A **drabble** is an extremely short work of fiction _exactly _one hundred words in length, **although the term is often used to indicate a short story of fewer than 1000 words**. The purpose of the drabble is brevity and to test the author's ability to express interesting and meaningful ideas in an extremely confined space... Happy now?"

Selphie - "Yes. Yes I am." ^^ *massive smile*

Squall - "Right. and Thank you to -Dream-Silver-Haze- for giving -gypsyrin- this idea." *Rolls eyes*


	2. Raw Sugar

**Raw Sugar - Metric (Rinoa)**

Things had changed. So much so that she was sure her friends would never recognize her. Her mind was telling her that she was a fool, that she was tainted. She didn't believe it. Her friends would accept her, whether it be in the spring, summer, fall, or winter that she returned. Her mind briefly wandered back to the high rise apartment she know owned in downtown Deling and the few times she'd actually had men over. She wasn't proud of it, and she had known that a couple of them were married but she hadn't cared. Not then anyways. A pair of stormy eyes catche her attention and though their not on her, they are directed just past her. Slowly she fixes her short red dress and finds her lip gloss hidden behind her wallet in her purse. With a quick re-application she finally brings her eyes up, though he speaks first. "Rinoa?"


	3. The Call

**The Call - Regina Spektor (SelphiexIrvine)**

"Irvie?" her voice was soft and she wasn't sure if he heard her voice or not, until his ponytail swayed as he turned his head in her direction. Not sure what else to really say Selphie merely stood there, tears in her emerald eyes as she watched the man she loved drop his suitcase to the ground.

"Hey lil lady." his voice was just as soft as hers and once he spoke she flung herself forward, crying out she lunged into his arms. "Don't cry, I'll come back I promise." he gently caressed her cheek and made her look into his eyes. "This war is stupid. Why can't Galbadia and Trabia just get along?" she sobbed once more, but was cut off when Irvines lips were on hers.


	4. Family Portrait

**Family Portrait - P!nk (Rinoa)**

The small raven haired girl cried out just as her father slammed his fist on the table. "Dammit! Look what you did!" his voice raised in anger and she cowered back in her chair, tears began to streak down her soft pink cheeks.

"Don't you DARE yell at her! She's a child Mitchel, its called an accident" the small girls mother quickly returns from the sink with a towel as she wipes the spilled milk. "Go to your room honey" she smiles down at her daughter. As she races up the stairs as fast as her little legs can carrier her she hears a loud slap emanate from the kitchen. Quickly she raced to her room and threw herself on her bed where she snuggled her face deep into her collies furry neck. "Why can't we just be a normal family Angelo?" her voice is choked with tears as her door flies open "Rinoa, I'm leaving." her father barks and she cant help but throw herself at his legs. "Daddy! Don't leave!"


	5. Go With The Flow

**Go With The Flow - Queens Of The Stone Age (SeiferxQuistis)**  
His gloved hands grip the picture frame so tight that it feels almost as if it should break in his hands. The golden haired Goddess whose smile lit up a room has left him and he can't figure out why. He had just returned to find that all their pictures had been thrown in the trash and the ring he had given her was placed on his pillow. With a frown the blond young man clenches his jaw and starts to think.  
"Seifer? Are you okay?" a friend of theirs asks from the doorway. He was fine, he could do this. So why couldn't he tell them?


	6. The Memories

**The Memories - Fuel (Squall)**

The wind tousled his chestnut hair as his arm hung out the rolled down window of his car. The sun was bright and the sky was clear of clouds this, he thought, is the way to live. A sudden shudder in his pocket causes the young man to jump slightly, quickly he pulls the cell phone from his pocket. Rinoa. His mind flashes over their first kiss, she had looked amazing. It had been a night of celebration, they had defeated Ultimecia and they had been alone on the balcony. The kiss was awkward at first but as it continued he had gotten used to it. Shaking his head he quickly threw the phone onto the seat beside him. "Leave it alone." he mumbled to himself.


	7. After All

**After All - Collective Soul (SquallxRinoa)**

Her chocolate eyes grew wide as she watched the beauty of the sunset before her. His gray eyes watched as her small pink mouth opened slightly in awe and he couldn't help the small jump his heart made. He smiled gently as he stepped forward grasping her hand in his own, the thought of her soft hands touching his rough bloodied ones caused the once jumping heart to tug in sadness.

"Squall? What are you thinking?" her voice breaks him out of his thoughts and he simply smiles down at her.

"Lets leave. Its not safe for us to start a family here, and I think its time to start a new chapter in our life." He felt her lean back against his chest as he placed both arms around her waist.

"Rinoa? What are you thinking?" he whispered. "That I love you Squall Leonhart"


	8. Dirty Laundry

**Dirty Laundry - The Eagles (Squall/Selphie)**

"Did you see this!" Selphies tone was unbelieving as she slammed the paper down on a very busy commanders desk."Unbelievable! Where do they even get this stuff?!" her eyes were full of anger which caused the young man behind the desk to raise his eyebrows as he picked the Balamb Times up. A small smirk actually played at his lips "It's not funny Squall!" she was really angry and so instead of a smile Squall opted to narrow his eyes. "Selphie Tilmitt and Zell Dincht were seen making out... wait... You and Zell were making out?" humour played in his usually angry eyes as he brought his gaze to meet a very unhappy Selphies. "NO!" she cried out, her hands slammed on Squalls desk. "If you think that's funny.. look at this." she grabbed the paper and flipped it open to the second page. "Read." she commanded. "Squall Leonhart, beloved commander of Balamb Garden, seen with unidentified brunette... What the fuck?" his eyes narrowed considerably as his jaw clenched. Before he could comment though Xu's voice spoke over the intercom "Sir. Rinoa's on line 1. She says its important and she didn't sound happy." Squall sighed "Patch her through."


	9. Hey Big Spender

**Hey Big Spender - Peggy Lee (Fury Caraway)**

Her eyes scanned the ballroom for the fifteenth time, not sure what she was looking for she returned her gaze to the champagne in front of her. Boisterous laughter sounded from near by and somebody mentioned the man who just entered. Curious, the young woman glanced up.

"Fury" her lips turned a up in menacing fashion. As the man took a seat beside her she turned her gaze away. "Care for a drink?" his voice was alluring.


	10. Into The Night

**Into the Night - Santana feat. Chad Kroeger (SeiferxQuistis)**

Her eyes burned with passion as her body swayed with the music. It almost seemed to the young man that the candle flames would move with her and would stop their flicker when she would stop her dance. His eyes never leave her and suddenly he finds himself being drawn towards her sleek body. She moved like a cat and before he could even place his hands on her waist she had turned to face him, a smile on her ruby red lips. Her blond hair swayed against her back which brushed his fingers as he placed them on her, pulling her body towards his. Neither knew how long they danced for, though they were aware that they were one of a few couples who were left on the floor. Wondering eyes watched as two very unlikely people seemed to fall in love that night.


	11. Knock Knock

**Knock Knock - Lenka (SelphiexZell)**

Taking a deep breath the young woman gently closes her eyes and tries the handle to her best friends door. Locked. Her emerald eyes slowly open to reveal the door still safely in place, this causes her to frown and raise her small hand. _knock knock_. It takes a few minutes and the young woman almost can't take it. The man she thought she loved had cheated on her and she needed Zells spunky and up-beat nature to make her smile. Finally the door flew open to reveal the very man she had needed to see, his hair was a mess and he was in a pair of Balamb sweats and a t-shirt.

"Selphie?" he looks confused as she throws her arms around his waist and hugs him. "He cheated." she cries. Her small body shakes with anger and tears. Zell quickly pulls her into his room and closes the door. "He never deserved you anyways."


	12. Walking Dead

**Walking Dead - Linkin Park (Squall)**

The air was heavy. Smoke was beginning to settle and the dust was starting to clear. My heart nearly lept from my chest as what just happened finally set in, someone had attacked. We'd been bombed. Where was Rin? Was everyone okay? I have to force myself to stand, my limbs didn't want to work correctly. Looking around I could see bodies strewn about like rag dolls, others were charred beyond recognition. Where was Rinoa? It took a few more agonizing minutes before I found her. She was barely breathing, her body was battered and torn. "Rinoa?" my voice cracked, her brown gaze found mine and a single tear escaped. "Squall..." she breathed. I fell to my knees and cradled her to my chest, it was a few more seconds before she stopped breathing completely. I'll get whoever did this. They will pay.


	13. Chattahoochee

**Chattahoochee - Alan Jackson (Irvine)**

This was what he missed most. Right here. The sound of the river rushing near by, the camp fire roaring as he and his friends pounded back beer after beer. "So, Kinneas, hear you got yerself a lady friend" the shortest of the men grins as he cracks another beer.

A smile plays on Irvines face as the other men begin their ooing and ahhing "I do. She's a purdy lil thang too." his eyes sparkle as his mind wanders back to Selphie.

"Guess you won' be needin' these dirts an'more" the man right beside Irvine laughs as he pulls a dirty magazine from the bag directly behind Irvine. This causes the whole group to laugh out loud as Irvine raises to place his empty beer can on top of the pyramid creating the point.

"Nah sir. You can have 'em"


	14. Lovestoned

**Lovestoned (I think she knows it) - Justin Timberlake (Nida)**

He couldn't help but stare at her and he was almost positive she didn't know it. He sighed and took another swig of his beer. The club they were in was crowded with people from the town and cadets and SeeDs from Garden, it had become a sort of annual thing, they would choose a club and celebrate the same time every year. The time when Squall and his friends had defeated Ultimecia.

His eyes wander back out to the dance floor and they catch her once more. Her long blond hair was down and she was dirty dancing with Seifer. The rest of the group surrounded them but his eyes were only for her. "Quistis, look what you do to me." he sighs to himself. The flashing lights seemed to almost make her even more surreal, even more beautiful. He briefly wondered what she would be like in bed, his face turned beat red and her eyes caught his. She smiled and winked at him before turning her attention back to Seifer.


	15. You're Still The One

**You're Still The One - Shania Twain (SquallxRinoa)**

It was quite a sight to see. The happy couple was on the floor for their first dance together in marriage. Smiles were on every-ones face as cameras flashed and the couple began to sway to the music. Her soft voice began to sing to the music as their eyes stayed locked, neither one wanting to turn away or look else wear. He smiled down into her soft angelic face and though he hated to be the center of attention he didn't mind. Not tonight.

"They were meant for each other." Selphie dabbed at her eyes with a napkin as Irvine placed his arm around her. "That they were." Laguna commented from the other side of the table. Zell quickly returned with camera in hand and Selphie in tow. "Tch. and who said they would never make it?" all eyes turned to Zell. "Okay okay." he grinned and took his seat.


	16. Never Too Late

**Never Too Late - Hedley (Laguna)**

Leg cramps. Always with the leg cramps. Grumbling and rubbing his leg the President began a to walk around his office, the meeting to come running through his mind.

"Laguna, maybe he'll surprise you." Ellones voice is what causes him to tare his mind away from his thoughts. "But Elle. What if he doesn't? What if he wants nothing to do with me?" he really was terrified and had no idea what he would do if his only son hated him. He knew Squall didn't really like him now, but the idea of him absolutely hating him caused the older mans heart to tug in sadness. "Maybe... Maybe I shouldn't tell him? Maybe he'll figure it out on his own and I wont have to say anything!" the pain in his leg was subsiding with each word and thought. Ellone sighed "No. He'll hate you for sure then." and the pain returned. He frowned and made his way over to take a seat on his desk just as there was a knock on the door. "Come in" he called out cheerfully.


	17. Hold My Beer

**Hold My Beer - Aaron Pritchett (Irvine)**

"Son, you really don' know how to treat a lady do yah?" the way the man spoke made it clear he was Galbadian.

"Tch. I treat my lady just fine mister." the young man narrowed his eyes and pulled the small brunette closer to his side.

Smiling the significantly taller man reached his hand out towards the young woman "Names Irvine darlin' would you like to dance?" he winked at her and she blushed though she reached out and grasped his hand where Irvine gently pulled her away from the young man.

"Here. Hold this. Don't drop it I jus' bought it." with a wink and a grin Irvine hands his closed beer over and leaves the dumbfounded boy standing there as his friends laugh at his misfortune.

"Oh! 'Nd watch my jacket too will yah?"


	18. Sunrise

**Sunrise - Norah Jones (CidxMatron)**

The small figure he held close to his chest gently stirred, her beautiful eyes were still covered by her soft alabaster eyelids.

"Cid." she mumbled his name and he felt his heart skip a beat.

Gently he reached up and brushed her hair back so he could down into her small face. My how she hadn't aged a day it seemed, though it had been more than a few years since he'd seen her like this. Since he'd had his Matron back.


	19. Closing Time

**Closing Time - Semisonic (Zell) (SquallxRinoa)**

"Aww maaaaaan!" a slightly drunk young man wailed as the bartender walked away.

"What?" Squall frowned slightly at how loud his friend could be sometimes

"Bars closing. CLOOOSING TIME!" he wailed once more, stopping only to take a shot of tequila.

"Zell." Rinoa chirped up causing the martial artist to sway slightly on his stool as he turned to face her.

"That girls been giving you the eye aaall night. Go ask her out" the small raven haired woman grinned mischievously as Zell stumbled off his stool with a look in his eyes that could only mean one thing.

"What is he doing?" Squall inquired of his girlfriend.

"Getting lucky I suppose." she laughed, pulling Squall off his stool. Her small form swayed slightly as she rested against him, they walked out into the crisp winter air "Kinda like you're gonna be." she giggled and pulled him in for a kiss.


	20. Golden Train

**Golden Train - Justin Nozuka (SquallxRinoa)**

She looked so peaceful, so angelic that Squall didn't want her to ever wake up. With a small smile he realized that's not entirely true, for no matter how peaceful she looked there was always some random thought or idea that formed in her mind, and if she were to sleep forever in his arms he would never hear them again.

He could lay here forever though, right here in this bed with them never getting up to face the world out there. Briefly he wondered if there was maybe someone better out there for her, and if he came along would she leave?


	21. MrTherapy Man

**Mr . Therapy Man - Justin Nozuka**

The office was the same. Nothing here every changed.

"So how are you doing today Fury?" his voice was the same monotone that it always was.

"...Better I suppose." my usual response.

Then silence. There was always silence after my response The only thing broke the commonality of it was the scribble of his pen. The words he wrote were probably something along the lines of 'No change'. He fixed his glasses and brought his gaze back to me.

"How many years has it been since Julia... left?" he scrutinizes my every action, his gaze full of pity and hopeful understanding.

"Twelve." and each day that passed seemed like a lifetime.


	22. Stay

**Stay - Sugarland (SelphiexSeifer)**

He always left at the same time. Her eyes land on the bedside clock as he gently closes his cell phone.

12:30 a.m.

"Quisits?" her voice was muffled by sleep and the blanket she pulled over her head to block the light and to hide the pain her face always held when he left.

"Yeah." she could feel him move, he no longer sat on the edge of the bed.

"Why don't you just stay a little longer?" she pleaded.

"You know I can't Selph. But I promise soon enough we'll be together." there was a smile in his voice as he gently pulled the covers down to kiss her forehead.

"If you leave this time. Don't bother coming back." her heart broke as she saw the look in his eyes.

"I love you." she knew it was a lie but for that one second she felt like he actually did love her, no more words were said as he left her apartment.


	23. No Rain

**Blind Melon - No Rain (SquallxRinoa)**

Life had gotten to be pretty monotonous as of late, the rain had been here since three or four days ago. Small puddles had started to form in their new place and it was all they could do to keep emptying the many buckets they'd placed around the house. A small and pretty tedious task that was meant to keep the rain from creating more puddles than they already had.

"Well.. Betcha this wasn't what you expected was it?" her soft voice spoke up from the bathroom door, a small pot in her hands.

"Nope. But I still think we have it made." he grinned.


	24. Only Exception

**Only Exception - Paramore** **(SelphiexIrvine)**

She didn't believe in marriage. Hell she figured she didn't truly believe in love, even though they had all watched two of their closest friends fall deeply into its depths. Yet every time she tried to think it was a possibility for her a memory seemed to put her back in her place.

There had been so much fake love in her child hood that she figured it just never lasted. Her adoptive parents had divorced almost 3 years after they had taken her into their care, and she couldn't help the feeling of despair she felt. Love never lasted. So why did the small woman in the yellow dress always find her heart would skip a beat when he said her name? Why did her mouth always go all dry when he was near her? She never understood. Not until he had taken her into his arms for a dance at Squall and Rinoas' wedding.

"Do I?" she whispered, her mouth moving before she had time to think. A small blush crept over her features as he twirled her out and back into him.

"Do you what?" his voice was so close to her ear, and the fact that his warm breath brushed her skin caused Selphie to shiver involuntarily.


	25. Poor Ol' Broken Hearted Me

**Poor Ol' Broken Hearted Me - The Trews (ZellxQuistis)**

There was nothing he could do to take his mind off of her. She was perfect in every way, even though he swore she wanted to kill him. Or at the very least hurt him in some horrible way.

"There's nothing I wouldn't do woman." his voice was gruff as she shoved him onto the bed in their hotel room.

The mission was turning out to be a long one, and though he could have any woman in this god forsaken hole in the wall called Timber. He still chose her. Blond hair cascaded down her bare shoulders as she smirked. It was the same smirk that Seifer gave him when he was about to kick his ass, or at the very least attempt to kick his ass.

"No one Zell. You don't tell anyone about this" her soft pink mouth still held that same smirk as she climbed on top of him, straddling his waist as she tore at the white beater he chose to wear.

"I got it Quisty. No one"


	26. Starstruck

**Starstruck - Lady Gaga (SquallxRinoa)**

The base filled her ears as the three of them entered the newest and hottest club in Deling. It had taken loads of convincing to get Squall out of his office, but so far it was worth it. He looked gorgeous and smelt amazing and she noticed that the ladies, and some men, couldn't keep their eyes off him. Her small delicate hand reached forward and grasped his own, a small smile played at her lips as she swung her hips, a playful look on her face as she pulled him through the crowd to the dance floor.

"Everyone seems to be a little.... struck by you" she purred, her hands finding their way around his waist as his brown brows pulled together. He was confused as to why, she giggled to herself.


End file.
